Chronicles of Henry and Vlad
by xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx
Summary: Henry is sleeping over at Vlad's and while he's asleep has a wet dream, about Vlad. Unknown to Henry, Vlad was awake and saw the whole thing, but instead of looking away Vlad couldn't help but get very aroused from it. Now with both boys having romantic feelings for the other though neither knowing the others feelings decide to keep their feelings a secret.


This is my first Henry and Vlad fanfics and I hope you all enjoy it. This is taking place right after the first book and into the second, though most of it will be during the summer in between the two books.

Disclaimer: I do not profit from this whatsoever, these characters aren't mine, they belong to the inspirational Heather Brewer.

Chapter 1: Feelings

Henry slept over at Vlad's house like always in an uncomfortable yet peaceful sleep in a sleeping bag besides Vlad's bed. It was around one o'clock in the morning; the room was dark except for the tiny amount of moonlight slipping through the cracks in the blinds. Vlad stirred in his sleep, a bad dream, or more accurately a horrible memory. Waking up in a cold sweat Vlad couldn't help but let out small sobs, he felt so alone; he always did after dreaming of the day his parents died. He still blamed himself for turning off their alarm because he had wanted to let them sleep in. Had they woken up like usual they would have still been here with him. Calming himself down as to not wake up Henry, Vlad lay down but couldn't fall asleep. He opted to watch Henry sleep; it was the only thing he could do to keep his mind away from his parents. Henry's sleeping position amused Vlad, seeing as the blonde was laying half in and half out of the sleeping bag. He was all sprawled out, limbs resting anywhere in uncomfortable looking ways. Henry had decided to strip only to his boxers because he complained that it was summer and that it got really hot in Vlad's room. Vlad felt no evidence of this and told Henry that it was perfectly cool in his room. Henry got a certain undistinguishable look in his eyes and stated that Vlad wasn't going through what he was. Vlad had asked what he was talking about but Henry said nothing more on the subject. Vlad made jokes about it being the infamous wet dreams teens were known to get in the middle of the night. Instead of joking it off Henry said nothing though Vlad thought he caught a hint of panic and then regret in his eyes. After that Vlad never mentioned it again, it was quite awkward for the both of them.

Now as Vlad watched him he finally figured out why his friend got so hot at night. It seemed he had been spot on with the whole wet dream thing. Henry's breathing had gotten heavier and Vlad could see a huge tent forming in his friends navy blue boxers. Vlad should have looked away but he strangely found that he couldn't and what was even more alarming was the aching feeling that started to throb between his legs. Vlad had never thought himself gay since he had a very persistent crush on the prettiest girl in school, Meredith. But right now it seemed to Vlad that he may not be completely straight if the now prominent bulge between his legs from watching Henry's boxers tent was anything to go by. He couldn't help the deep blush that bloomed across his face when he heard Henry let out a husky groan of pleasure. Vlad couldn't take the agony of having Henry moan lustfully while the erection between his legs throbbed in need. He decided that quietly jerking off was the only solution to his current problem. So pulling down his sweat pants and boxers Vlad shamefully let his hard six-inch cock spring forth. Grabbing at it uncertainly, seeing as he had only turned fifteen and he was still new to the whole jerking off concept, and started to gently pump up and down. Vlad let out a small almost girlish moan that coincided with a deep groan from Henry. Henry had now moved his hand to his tented boxers and Vlad watched as if effortlessly slipped inside. Vlad got the feeling that he had done this many a times, seeing as his hand automatically knew how to maneuver into his boxers. Vlad watched transfixed as he tightened his grip on his dick and pumped faster, watching as Henry finally took out his cock. It was huge, so much bigger than Vlad's; about ten inches, and he couldn't help but let out a needy wonton moan at the sight. He never wanted something so bad in his life than Henry's cock and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to suck and get fucked by that glorious length.

Vlad could feel himself getting closer and closer to completion. In his mind's eye he imagined Henry's hand holding his head in place as he thrusted up, making Vlad eat more and more of his thick erection. He could feel the monstrous throbbing veins bulging in preparation for an ejaculation into his moist warm mouth. His imaginary Henry groaned that husky noise and exploded into the vampire's mouth and Vlad let out a loud moan and came, white thick cum dripping down his now satisfied shaft. He could still faintly taste the illusionary cum in the back of his throat. Messaging his softening dick, Vlad finally remembered how loudly he had moaned in his climax and quickly looked to Henry. He sighed heavily when he found Henry still asleep, jerking off fiercely. It seemed to Vlad that Henry was just about ready to burst. With a loudly muttered 'Fuck yeah' Henry came buckets, thick ribbons of cum shooting high into the air and falling back down to cover Henry's cock, still pumping hand and most of his six pack abs. Vlad let out a tiny mewl at the sight and he really wanted to just go down there and clean Henry's cock, preferably with his mouth. After calming down Henry's jerking hand started to slow down to a light message. Vlad took this time to try and fix himself, putting himself back into him pants and covering himself up with his sheets. If he knew anything about wet dreams was that once done the person was likely to wake up and find the gigantic mess they had made. Vlad closed his eyes just as Henry opened his. He heard Henry let out a miserable sigh and a quick curse. He could hear Henry getting up, most likely to use the bathroom to clean up. Henry quickly went into the bathroom, cautious not to wake Vlad up and locked the door behind him. Grabbing as much toilet paper as he could, Henry began to clean his cock, hazily remembering how he had gotten into this predicament.

He had been having these very awkward wet dreams about Vlad ever since they had been let off from school for summer three weeks ago. If Henry could pinpoint the time he started to feel these feelings that a guys was only suppose to feel for girls was maybe around when D'Ablo tried to kill them all. When he looked back at that time Henry didn't feel any fear for his life, instead it was Vlad's he cared more about. He could deal with losing his own life but if Vlad had died Henry didn't think he would be able to get over that and would have most likely kill himself. Sure that sounded way too over dramatic but that was how he felt, Vlad meant more to him then a simple best friend should have. They shared and did everything together and he was the only other person besides Nelly and Otis that knew Vlad was a vampire. He had never wanted to tell Vlad about what he believed because it might break his heart but he didn't think if Vlad ever told Meredith what he was that she would just shrug it off. He remembered a conversation with one of Meredith's girl friends that he had been currently dating at the time. She had told him that she couldn't understand how Meredith didn't like the sexy vampire Edward in the Twilight series. Meredith had stated that she would have left Edward the minute he told her he was a vampire that hungered for blood. She didn't care that he and his family were drinking animal's blood in order to keep themselves from the tempting allure of human blood. She didn't want to take the chance of being a delicious snack for them. She then also said that she would never in her life let a vampire impregnate her, because it had almost killed Bella, and then have to be turned into a vampire so she could survive. She thought it was stupid and no matter how many times her friends tried to convince her otherwise she would always stay by her opinion. Henry hadn't known how to take that information at the time, all he could think about was how Vlad would react if he ever found out. Henry's girl at the time took his silence as disbelief in Meredith's opinion and she went on to talk about how she thought Meredith was wrong and how she wished Henry were a hot vampire. She then proceeded to make many suggestive vampire puns but Henry wasn't paying any attention to her, all he could concentrate on was the immense guilt. Whatever he choose, to tell or not to tell, his inner guilt would always remain, because if he told Vlad it would crush him and that was the last thing Henry wanted but if he kept it a secret he would always feel that guilt whenever Vlad talked about how wonderful Meredith was. So coming to a decision Henry swore to keep the secret because it was better for Vlad to stay oblivious and hopeful then depressed, even if that meant baring the burden of knowing that it would never work out.

Henry knew deep down that this wasn't a simple crush that he would be able to get over; he was absolutely in love with his _male_ best friend. After the first dream had occurred Henry couldn't help but see Vlad in a new light and not a very innocent light at that. He had caught himself multiple times with constant day dreaming about how soft Vlad's pale skin looked and it would feel to run his hands all over his lithe body and imagining how soft his shoulder length black hair would be as hw ran his fingers through it. He also couldn't help staring at Vlad's plump pale pink lips whenever he talked or when Henry walked behind Vlad and his eyes would wander to that tight, skinny jean clad ass that swayed teasingly as he walked. He cursed Vlad and his incessant need to ware feminine attire. He didn't know what he was going to do with this new development, he couldn't go out with girls anymore because they no longer drew him in. Though he had to do something fast or else Vlad might get suspicious, Henry was never without a girlfriend and if he was he was spending most of his time making out with random chicks. Now he couldn't even think of a girl in any sexual way before his mind started to wander back on how girly Vlad looked. From there his mind would go off into uncharted territory and Henry would run away before things got dangerous, leaving whatever girl he was flirting with in the dust. Vlad was finding these event very strange and had asked Henry on multiple occasions what was up, to which Henry would quickly spew out any kind of excuse he could make up, which only made Vlad suspect him all the more. Henry was thankful that Vlad didn't keep pressing the issue after his ill thought out excuses left his mouth; he didn't think he would have been able to keep up a chain of constant lies without somehow slipping up. He knew for one thing was that he no way was ever going to tell Vlad how he felt about him, least he loss his best friend. That was the last thing he wanted, sure it would have been amazing to have Vlad as his boyfriend but he knew that Vlad was straight and that it would never work, and he would never want his friendship with Vlad to just disappear. As long as he could be with Vlad, no matter if he would forever be stuck in the friend zone, he would he happy, content. Henry smiled sadly to himself in the bathroom mirror, finished cleaning up and reentered the bedroom, moving back to his sleeping bag, which he was thankful was not dirtied in his pleasure trip. Laying back down Henry looked up at Vlad's sleeping face, peaceful and oh so cute. Sighing to himself Henry turned over, if he stared any longer he was going to have more impure thoughts and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. Vlad heard Henry finally settle back in after spending quite awhile in the bathroom and decided that he to should go to sleep seeing as Henry was also going to sleep. Closing his eyes, Vlad slept uncomfortably that night, his mind still wondering about what he was going to do with this new revelation in his sexual orientation. One thing was for sure, he was definitely not telling any of this to anyone, especially Henry. He would take this to his grave if he had to and play it off like nothing was wrong. He just hoped that his body wouldn't betray him and give away his feelings for Henry, least he never want to have anything to do with him again.

A/N: To any Twilight fans, I don't hate the series, the only thing I dislike is the fact that Edward sparkles in the sun. Besides that it's a good series but I haven't read it in so long that I hope I didn't mess anything up. Meredith needed to have those opinions because it will come in handy later in the story. Vampires are and forever will be awesome.


End file.
